Máquina do tempo
Máquina do tempo é um objeto adicionado em The Sims 3: Ambições, que funciona como um rabbit hole e permite aos Sims viajar pelo passado ou pelo futuro. O Sim pode ficar com uma lembrança negativa ou voltar com roupas estranhas, ele pode afetar o presente se ele for para o passado pode acabar tendo um filho ou ficar amigo de outros Sims, pode mudar de emprego, entre outras coisas. É possível aos Sims conhecer aos seus eus no passado e/ou companheiros anteriores, e dizer para eles pararem de brigar e focar no amor e na família. Se isso acontecer, o Sim irá automaticamente ter uma criança, mas esta criança só terá um pai. Quando um Sim viaja para o passado, ele ou ela pode, acidentalmente, arranjar um emprego. Se isso acontecer, quando o Sim volta ao presente, ele ou outro Sim no seu núcleo/família terão mudado de carreira. Ocasionalmente, viajar para o passado irá resultar em uma mensagem que mostra em que o Sim salvou uma criança de seu próprio passado. Isso resulta em um novo filho que está sendo adicionado ao agregado familiar. A máquina do tempo também faz uma referência rápida para Mass Effect, quando diz que o Sim estava passando uma multidão, ouvindo sobre um pastor (Comandante Shepard, o protagonista), salvando a galáxia de um deus antigo (Reapers) . Além disso, as roupas futuristas que podem ser obtidos entrando no futuro, altamente lembram as armaduras Spectre que podem ser adquiridos em Mass Effect. Ele também faz uma referência a Red Faction: Guerilla quando diz: (Sim) ajudou a defender os direitos dos mineiros em Marte. (Sim) foi quase preso pela polícia terráquea, mas encontrou uma fuga conveniente através do timestream antes de ser interrogado. Efeitos da Viagem no Tempo Viajar pelo tempo pode trazer grandes consequências para o núcleo/família do Sim (um novo trabalho, amigo ou Sim no núcleo). Ir para o futuro parece ter menos dano no presente, embora algumas vezes, o Sim volta com um objeto ou modificador de humor. É também possível voltar com uma roupa relacionada ao período do tempo em que o Sim viajou. Ambos *'Modificador de humor "Viajou no tempo".' Pode se positivo ou negativo. É mais provável ser positivo se o Sim tiver os traços Bravio e/ou Aventureiro. *'Qualquer outro modificador de humor.' *'Dinheiro.' Entre §81 e §2.487. *'Roupas novas.' Pode ser uma roupa futurista ou uma roupa rústica. Passado *'Nova carreira' para um Sim qualquer no núcleo. *'Novo Sim' para o núcleo. *'Troca de estado de vida.' :*Se o Sim for um fantasma, ele pode receber a mensagem: "(Sim) voltou no tempo para ver como virou um fantasma, mas acidentalmente mudou os eventos e ele nunca se tornou um! (Sim) está vivo de novo!" :*Se o Sim for uma múmia, eles podem prevenir a invenção da mumificação e ser curados quando voltarem. Futuro *'Novo Sim.' Um novo Sim se junta ao núcleo como filho do viajante no tempo. Entretanto, este filho pode variar de estado de vida (pode ser tanto um bebê quanto um idoso). Tentar ter um Bebê *'Se o fizer no futuro', há uma chance que o filho retornará ao presente (como idoso) para visitar seus pais. *'Se o fizer no passado', há uma chance que o filho irá retornar ao presente ao encontrar os seus pais perdidos como um adolescente ou jovem adulto. Comprando-a (buydebug) A Máquina do Tempo pode ser obtida através do cheat testingcheatsenabled true e depois buydebug, lá estará a venda em objetos diversos e custara § 1.600. Descrição (buydebug) center|400px Curiosidades *Viagem no tempo é uma das teorias que podem ter levado Don Lotário a Riverview. *Há uma máquina do tempo em The Sims 2 (Nintendo DS). *Há uma máquina do tempo um pouco estranha em The Urbz: Sims in the City (console portátil). O jogador pode viajar a cinco tempos diferentes, um em cada área. *Ocasionalmente, a máquina do tempo pode aparecer, disponível na loja de consignação para os Sims comprarem, sem a necessidade de inventar uma. en:Time Machine es:Máquina del tiempo Categoria:Ambições Categoria:Invenções Categoria:Objetos